<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my (our) l'manberg by wrenshiraeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692218">my (our) l'manberg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenshiraeth/pseuds/wrenshiraeth'>wrenshiraeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wren's minecraft brainrot fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Drabble, Explosions, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, L'manberg Anthem, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Shock, Singing, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenshiraeth/pseuds/wrenshiraeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>The clouds finally parted, the moon shining through at last. Their voices rose, a grief-cracked jumble of different pitches and octaves, off key and hoarse from the smoke, to sing the chorus together.<br/>They faded into silence halfway through the next verse, which somehow seemed fitting. L'Manberg had never been finished, and now the song would never be either. Now, both were gone.<br/>-<br/>come say hi on twt pls, i'm lonely - @wrenshiraeth // fic is properly capitalized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wren's minecraft brainrot fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my (our) l'manberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>like i said in summary, my twitter handle is wrenshiraeth. i post dsmp concept threads (proud of them ngl) and snippets from fics as i get plot shit worked out lol. it's a fun time, i also shitpost on my main ocasionally.</p><p>~ink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur started to sing first, his yellow sweater flickering in the light of the fire. "I heard there was...a special place. Where en could go emancipate the brutality, and tyranny of their rulers."</p><p>Quackity joined in a moment later, louder voice weaving under Wilbur's, out of tune, but somehow the clash of their voices added to the sorrow of the anthem. "Well, this place is real, you needn't fret. With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, <em>fuck</em> Eret."</p><p>The curse was low and harsh, grating, and Quackity's voice, already bordering on tears, faltered at how angry Wilbur seemed, just for a moment.</p><p>They started back up a moment later, Tommy raising his voice to join them for the next line. "A very big and, a little bit blown up, L'Manburg."</p><p>Tubbo couldn't help but laugh a little at the change in lyrics, gazing down at the smoking ruins of the town he had helped to build.</p><p>The clouds finally parted, the moon shining through at last. Their voices rose, a grief-cracked jumble of different pitches and octaves, off key and hoarse from the smoke, to sing the chorus together.</p><p>"Our l'Manberg...our L'Manberg. Our L'Manberg. Our L'Manberg."</p><p>They faded into silence halfway through the next verse, which somehow seemed fitting. L'Manberg had never been finished, and now the song would never be either. Now, both were gone.</p><p>The song hung in the air, unfinished, matched with its ruined founding city, the origin of its very existence.</p><p>Nobody said anything after that for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>